ygotasfandomcom-20200214-history
Season 1 soundtrack listing
The following is a soundtrack listing for the first season of Yu-Gi-Oh! The Abridged Series. Episode 2 "Eye of the Tiger" by Survivor (from Rocky) ; Episode 3 : "My Heart Will Go On" by Celine Dion (from Titanic) ; Episode 4 : Beavis and Butt-head intro music : "Ironside" by Quincy Jones (from Kill Bill) ; Episode 5 : "Kawaita Sakebi" by Field of View : "The Time Warp" (from The Rocky Horror Picture Show) ; Episode 6 : "Kawaita Sakebi" by Field of View : Mission: Impossible theme : "Think!" (the Jeopardy! Theme) : "Rock The Boat" by The Hues Corporation ; Episode 7 : "The Lonely Man" (from The Incredible Hulk) : "Kawaita Sakebi" by Field of View : "Batman Theme" by Link Wray ; Episode 8 : "Kawaita Sakebi" by Field of View : "The Power of Love" by Huey Lewis and the News : "Ave Satani" by Jerry Goldsmith (from The Omen) ; Episode 9 : "Kawaita Sakebi" by Field of View : Zorc and Pals Theme by Martin Billany ; Episode 10 : "Theme from Shaft" by Isaac Hayes : "A Cruel Angel's Thesis" by Yoko Takahashi (Intro theme to Neon Genesis Evangelion) modified subtitles : "Disco Inferno" by The Trammps : "X Gon' Give It To Ya" by DMX : "Ring of Fire" by Johnny Cash : "Fly Me to the Moon" by Yoko Takahashi (closing theme of Neon Genesis Evangelion) : "Maniac" by Michael Sembello ; Episode 11 : "Kawaita Sakebi" by Field of View : "Wannabe" by Spice Girls ; Episode 12 : "Love to Love You Baby" by Donna Summer : "Kawaita Sakebi" by Field of View : "Thriller" by Michael Jackson : "Katamari Nah-Nah" by Yū Miyake (Theme from Katamari Damacy) : "The Gonk" by Herbert Chappell (end theme from Dawn of the Dead) ; Episode 13 : "Y.M.C.A." by Village People : Magical Trevor Episode 1 Theme : Muppet Babies theme ; Episode 14 : "Kawaita Sakebi" by Field of View : "The Way We Were" by Barbra Streisand : "Loser" by Beck ; Episode 15 : "Star Wars Theme" by John Williams : "Romeo and Juliet" by Pyotr Ilyich Tchaikovsky ; Episode 16 : "Kawaita Sakebi" by Field of View : "Oh Yeah" by Yello : "Daisy Bell" performed by Martin Billany (Monolith Theme from 2001) : "Hooked on a Feeling" by Martin Billany ; Episode 17 : "Fake Wings" by Yuki Kajiura (from .hack//SIGN) : "Kawaita Sakebi" by Field of View : "Dearly Beloved" by Yoko Shimomura (from Kingdom Hearts) ; Episode 18 : Capcom Start-up Theme : "Wollt ihr das Bett in Flammen sehen" by Rammstein : "You're the Best" by Joe Esposito (From The Karate Kid) : I'm From Hollywood theme : "You Make Me Feel (Mighty Real)" by Sylvester : "Bright Eyes" by Art Garfunkel : "Spider-Man Theme" by Paul Francis Webster ; Episode 19 : "Kawaita Sakebi" by Field of View : "Magic Dance" by David Bowie (from Labyrinth) ; Episode 20 : "Up Where We Belong" (instrumental) : "Tubular Bells" by Mike Oldfield (from The Exorcist) : Theme from Psycho by Bernard Herrmann ; Episode 21 : Theme from Battlestar Galactica by Stu Phillips : "Kawaita Sakebi" by Field of View : Saria's Song by Koji Kondo : "Super Mario Bros. theme" by Koji Kondo : "Rock the Dragon" by Shuki Levy : "Feel Good Inc." by Gorillaz featuring De La Soul ; Episode 22 : "Kawaita Sakebi" by Field of View : "SexyBack" by Justin Timberlake : "Mickey" by Toni Basil Category:Soundtrack listings